yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
耶司芲姆珐语/词汇
= 说明 = 入库编号 •数据库采编号 词条 •词典词条与英文、汉文对照 拼写发音 •以罗马字标注 词源来自 •ca.即castellano，西班牙语 •zh.即zhongwen，汉语 •en.即english，英语 •he.即Hebrew,希伯来语 •ye.即gociglemk,固有词 词性 •noun 名词 •adjective 形容词 •adverb 副词 •verb 动词 •number 数词 •quantifier 量词 •article 冠词 •preposition 介词 •abbreviation 缩略词 = 入库词条 = 冠词部分 冠词 单冠词/连冠词 解释 υɛ (ye ) 单冠词 以吾神之名…… υɛш-(yes-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之命…… υɛшυɑμ-(yesyam-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之钦定…… υɛшυɑμφɑ-(yesyamfa-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之鸣叹…… υɛшвɑμφɑ-(yeswamfa-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之应许…… υɛь-(yez-) 连冠词 代行吾神之命…… щο (sio ) 单冠词 这…… υɑ (ya ) 单冠词 任一…… вɑ (wa ) 单冠词 双重…… кοԋгғɑ-(gongha-) 连冠词 共和…… кɑԋгщэ-(gangsia-) 连冠词 君主…… δɛ-(de-) 连冠词 电力…… 根缀部分 根缀 解释 位置 тва(tua) 点 1 tue 线 1 tou 面 1 твэ(tui) 体 1 nao 圆 2 naoqa 半圆 2 naoqaqa 扇 2 naoqe 环 2 neo 长方 2 neoqa 三角 2 tuinaoneo 圆柱 1 tuineoqa 棱锥 1 tuinaoneoqa 圆锥 1 nei 正方 2 neiqe 平行四边 2 niu 菱 2 nou 梯 2 pua 黑 3 pue 白 3 pou 灰 3 kao 红 4 keo 黄 4 kei 绿 4 kiu 蓝 4 gaosan 非运动体 5 gaosand 固态 5 geosan 运动体 5 geosanpü 气态 5 geosanbü 液态 5 gua 宏观 5 gue 微观 5 gou 中观 5 haosan 非生命体 6 heosan 生命体 6 hua 体内 6 hue 体表 6 bao 及 7 beo 近 7 bei 远 7 biu 嘹 7 taosan 单 8 teosan 双 8 тυωшοԋ(tiuson) 群 8 тυωщοԋ(tiusion) 们 8 διщι(disii) 语文 9 διчι(dicii) 符号 9 dizii 人种 9 m 形容词 10 mu 副词 10 mi 动词 10 字母对应 字母,发音 名字 位列排序 ɑ'(a),ɑ'kɑ aka 1 'а(a),aɪ̯'ɻɑ ara 2 ю'(al),ʊ'tɑ alda 3 'б(b),pɑ ba 4 с'©,tsʰɑ ca 5 'ч(ci),tɕʰi̯ɑ cia 6 δ'(d),tɑ da 7 'ɛ(e),ɛ'kɑ eka 8 э'(e),eɪ̯'ɻɑ era 9 'ы(el),ɯ̯ʌ'tɑ elda 10 φ'(f),fɑ fa 11 'к(g),kɑ ga 12 г'(g),kɑn'k gang 13 'ғ(h),xɑ ha 14 ι'(i),i'kɑ ika 15 'υ(y),jɑ ya 16 ь'(z),tsɑ za 17 'ъ(zi),tɕi̯ɑ zia 18 х'(k),kʰɑ ka 19 'μ(m),mɑ ma 20 ϻ'(m),mɑm'mi mammi 21 'н(n),nɑ na 22 ԋ'(n),nɑn'ni nanni 23 'ο(o),ɔ'kɑ oka 24 ω'(o),ɤʊ̯'ɻɑ ora 25 'ҽ(ol),ɛʊ̯'tɑ olda 26 п'(p),pʰɑ pa 27 'ρ®,ɻɑ ra 28 ш'(s),sɑ sa 29 'щ(si),ɕi̯ɑ sia 30 т'(t),tʰɑ ta 31 'у(u),u'kɑ uka 32 в'(w),wɑ wa 33 'Խ(ն),ǃ'kɑ նka 34 ɦ',ǂ'kɑ ɦka 35 词意部分 入库编号 词条 拼写发音 词源来自 词性 释意 词量计数 001 1,one,一 wuno ca. number the smallest whole number or a numeral representing this number 1 001:001 1ρο,1st,第一 wunoro ca.-ye. number the first element in a countable series 2 001:001:AAB υɛ μ вунορο,Emmanuel(Immanuel),以马拿赠（以马内利） yemwunoro he.-ca.-ye. number the first element in a countable series 3 001:002 υɑ,a(an),任一'' ya ye. article an indefinite article means one 4 001:002:AAB υɑ μэԋг,amen,阿门 yameng he.-ye. noun a primeval Egyptian personification of air and breath; worshipped especially at Thebes 5 002 2,two,二 doc ca. number the cardinal number that is the sum of one and one or a numeral representing this number 6 002:001 2ρο,2nd,第二 docro ca.-ye. number following the first in an ordering or series 7 002:002 вɑ,double,双重 wa ye. article an indefinite article means two 8 020 μ,'s,的 m ye. preposition a genitival preposition means one's 9 021 Խ,of,属……的 ն ye. preposition a genitival preposition means of 10 022 щο,the,这'' sio ye. article a definite article means the 11 A00 κοш,star,星 gos ye. noun any celestial body visible (as a point of light) from the Earth at night 12 B01 хɑт,land,土地 kat ye. noun the solid part of the earth's surface 13 B01:001 хɑткуɑ,state,国 katgua ye. noun the group of people comprising the government of a sovereign state 14 B01:001:AAB хɑткуɑϻбοштυωшοԋ,national populace's name,国民（名） katguambostiuson ye. noun a person who owes allegiance to that nation 15 B01:001:AAB кοԋгғɑ-хɑткуɑ,republic,共和国 gongha-katgua zh.-go. noun a political system in which the supreme power lies in a body of citizens who can elect people to represent them 16 B01:001:AAC кɑԋгщэ-хɑткуɑ,monarchy,君主国 gongsia-katgua zh.-ye. noun an autocracy governed by a monarch who usually inherits the authority 17 B01:002 хɑткуɛ,home,家 katgue ye. noun housing that someone is living in 18 B01:002 хɑткуɛϻбοштυωшοԋ,familial populace's name,家民（名） katguembostiuson ye. noun a person who owes allegiance to that clan 19 C00 бοш,person,人 bos ye. noun a human being 20 C00:001 бοштυωшοԋ,people,人民 bostiuson ye. noun any group of human beings (men or women or children) collectively 21 C00:001:AAB бοштυωщοԋ,people,人们 bostiusion ye. noun (plural) any group of human beings (men or women or children) 22 00A туэнɑοхɑοкɑοшаԋ,pearmain quarenden,红苹果 tuinaokaogaosan go. noun fruit with red skin and sweet to tart crisp whitish flesh 23 00A:001:AAB хɑοκю,apple,苹果 kaogal ye. abbreviation fruit with red or yellow or green skin and sweet to tart crisp whitish flesh 24 ɑɑɑ δɛ-φοԋг,telephone,电话 de-fong zh.-en. noun electronic equipment that converts sound into electrical signals that can be transmitted over distances and then converts received signals back into sounds 25 ɑɑа δɛ-ъιԋгпɛ,movie,电影片 de-ziingpe zh. noun a form of entertainment that enacts a story by a sequence of images giving the illusion of continuous movement 26 ɑɑю δɛ-ъιԋгьι,video drama,电影剧 de-ziingzi zh. noun a dramatic work intended for performance by actors on a tv show 27 ɑɑб μιԋгъу,nation,民族 mingziu zh. noun a person who owes allegiance to that nation 28 ɑɑс δɛԋгтва,equal,等同 dengtua zh. noun a person who is of equal standing with another in a group 29 ɑɑч бοштυωшοԋδɛԋгтва,democracy,人民等同（民主） bostiusondengtua ye.-zh. noun the political orientation of those who favor government by the people or by their elected representatives 30 = 特殊词条 = 疑问代词 写法 释义 siomo 什么 homo 如何 助动词 ҽ 肯定状态 ҽхш 否定状态 疑问助词 写法 用法 ɦ（对应h） 当疑问句时，询问提及内容是事或物时，使用在疑问代词siomo之后 bo（对应po） 当疑问句时，询问提及内容是人时，使用在疑问代词siomo之后 ko（对应go） 当疑问句时，询问提及内容是地点时，使用在疑问代词siomo之后 语气助词 分类 写法 用途 疑问语气 mo 疑问 肯定语气 no 肯定 祈使语气 ro 请求 祈使语气 ra 命令 祈使语气 re 劝告 感叹语气 ho 感叹 量词用法 拼写 汉字对应 举例 ъɛԋ 节 举例 ъοԋ 句 1ρο ъοԋ υɛшвɑμφɑδιщι h "υɛ μ вунορο" no╯· ''第一 句 芲珐语 （肯定）（是） “吾神为王，永赐我光” 啊。 вɑԋ 问 举例 标点符号 符号表达 符号名称 用法释义 举例 ,'' ъɛԋδιчι(ziendicii) 用于句子中的停顿，或排列三个或以上的名词。 举例 ''· ъοԋδιчι(ziondicii) 用于陈述句的末尾。 举例 ? вɑԋδιчι(wandicii) 用于疑问句的末尾，或反问句的末尾。 例一：бοштυωшοԋδɛԋгтва siomo ɦ?' ''什么是民主？ | 例二：'rorel ҽхш υɛш-hopu μ хɑткуɛϻбοштυωшοԋ homo ho?' 月桂难道并非圣·戴胜家的家民吗？ = 地名备查 = 国名部分 编号-扩展编号 历史 名称 罗马化 备注 A001-000 BC2070- шанο sano 包括陆、港、澳、台(澎、金、马)、新、缅（掸、佤、果、克）、东干的中华地区 A001-001 AD1911- кοԋгғɑ-шанοхɑткуɑ gongha-sanokatgua 1911年至1949年包括陆、蒙、台(澎、金、马)的中华地区，1949年后为台(澎、金、马)地区 A001-002 AD1949- бοштυωшοԋ μ кοԋгғɑ-шанοхɑткуɑ bostiuson m gongha-sanokatgua 1949年后至今包括陆、港、澳的中华地区 A002-000 BC900- кορι gori 包括朝、韩的高丽地区 A001-001 AD1948- кοԋгғɑ-кοριхɑткуɑ gongha-gorikatgua 1948年后至今包括韩国、延坪岛、白翎岛、大青岛、小青岛、隅岛、竹岛的南高丽地区 A001-002 AD1948- бοштυωшοԋδɛԋгтва μ кοԋгғɑ-кοριхɑткуɑ bostiusondengtua m gongha-gorikatgua 1948年后至今包括朝鲜、瓮津的北高丽地区 = 参见 = 果契戈雷姆克语 Category:语言 Category:联合王国